We Met at the Park
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: LOL This was my first ever oneshot for my special jubbly, Ann  Humper2010  - on my Quizilla account! Hope this brings that happy memories :  x


(Ann's p.o.v)

I was rushing to the airport as fast as I could; my friend Kelly was coming to visit as I had not seen her in a long time. I couldn't wait to catch up. I finally made it to the airport, trying to catch my breath.

"Ann!" A familiar voice called me, I looked up and there was Kelly waiting at the terminal.

"Kelly!" I yelled and we both ran into hugging eachother fiercely, then we let go laughing.

"Oh my gosh, it's been ages Kelly, and your finally here!" I squealed, Kelly giggled and smiled.

"I know, we have got LOTS of catching up to do" She linked her arm through mine and we both chatted our way to my house. After we finished unpacking, we went outside.

"I tell you what! Let's go to the park, I want another beyblade challenge!" I suggested excitedly, Kelly grinned.

"Now you're talking" We both made our way to the park and there were loads of kids battling it out. Even I was surprised at the number of kids here today.

"Wow, beyblading is so popular now, back where I am you don't even get ¼ of the kids beyblading unlike here" Kelly looked quite shocked, I just grinned.

"C'mon, time to battle" I prepared my launcher; Kelly smirked and did the same.

"3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!!! Go Black Dranzer!" Kelly yelled releasing her beyblade from her launcher.

"Go Flash! Frost Bite!" My blade went hurling towards Kelly's, only to be stopped by a grey beyblade that appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? Wtf?!" I couldn't believe my beyblade had been knocked by such a clumsy idiot.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there!" A male voice said who seemed to be the owner of the beyblade. I turned to see who it was – it was none other than Tyson Granger.

"You should be more careful!" I said hotly.

"Whoa! I said I was sorry man, chill out! Fine, to settle the score, I challenge you to a battle!" Tyson prepared his launcher.

"Tyson what on earth are you doing?" The rest of the Bladebreakers suddenly appeared, I groaned.

"About to start a beybattle" Tyson replied looking annoyed.

"Hn. Battling a rookie" Kai, the arrogant bastard spoke up, Kelly stepped forward.

"Who you calling a rookie eh?" Kelly demanded.

"Kid, you're not the one I have a problem with, so why don't you just butt out?" Kai snapped back. _**That was way out of order, **_I thought angrily.

"First – we're not kids. Second – our names are Ann and Kelly. And third – we challenge you to a tag team match!" I challenged, Tyson and Kai looked taken aback.

"Not worth our time" Kai said bored.

"Chicken" Kelly mumbled, Kai sent us a glare and prepared his launcher.

"Fine, you want a battle, you're gonna get one!" Tyson yelled.

"3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!!!" We all yelled.

"Go Flash!" I yelled attacking head on Tyson's blade while Kelly went for Kai's.

"Not so fast! Dranzer!" Kai attacked back at Kelly's blade sending it to the edge of the dish; Kelly just managed to stay in the dish.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson brought my attention back to our blades, he knocked mine back.

"Aw man, that was close" I sighed with relief as my blade managed to stay in the dish. I looked at Kelly.

"C'mon! Let's attack together! Ready?" I yelled at her, she nodded.

"Flash! Frost bite!" My blade hurled towards Tyson's and Kai's with Kelly's beside mine.

"Go Black Dranzer!" Our blades connected.

"Go Dranzer! Blazing gigs!" Kai's blade with Tyson's headed towards ours.

"Go Dragoon! Galaxy storm!" Tyson yelled, as soon as all our blades collided there was an explosion and all of us were knocked back to the ground. When the dust cleared, there were all our beyblades on the ground. It was a tie.

"Wow, that was… great" Kelly breathed.

"Yeah…" Kai mumbled.

"Sorry about earlier, you guys are really good" Tyson held out his hand, I smiled a little and went over to shake his hand.

"You and Kai were great. Sorry about getting off on the wrong hook" I chuckled a little, Tyson grinned.

"We should battle again some time" Tyson said, we both didn't notice Kai and Kelly leave. But when we did, there was a pause.

"Uh…" Tyson looked uneasy.

"He he…" I laughed nervously, and then I noticed that actually Tyson was a really cute guy despite his over-confidence. Then I felt him grab my hand.

"I can't hold this in any longer" Tyson mumbled looking red.

"Wh-" I started, but then was cut off by a soft pair of lips on mine. I responded and starting kissing back. Eventually we broke away, we smiled.

"When I first saw you, I fell in love with you. That's why I wanted a battle" Tyson mumbled, I smiled and kissed him gently again.

"I love you too, Ty" I held his hand, Tyson then grinned and held my hand back.

"Let's go get a hot dog, I'm starving!" We both just laughed.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
